raid_boss_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacies Anima
Appearance Glacies Anima almost looks like a frozen robot in appearance. With 2 gems in its arms and 2 spike-like blocks protruding from each side of its head. Attacks This boss has 2 phases: Phase 1 Passive: https://gyazo.com/9644728673212d900c213e6027ca80d1 * Beam Slide: Glacies spins while raising its arm, a blue orb appears in its hands shooting a laser that drags across the floor freezing the path and anyone who gets hit by it, dealing 20 damage (can hit multiple times) and creating an ice path, Glacies Anima will then slide across the ice path dealing 30 damage to any player in its way. * Ice Dash: Glacies Anima will quickly dash toward a player. Often used after Beam Slide * Ice Saws: Glacies will summon 2 saws that will rotate around him, dealing 10 damage. * Ice Rocks: Glacies will do a JoJo pose and spawn 4 giant ice rocks around him, which will later explode and create huge shockwaves that do 10 damage. Touching these rocks will freeze the player and deal 20 damage * Ice Shot: Glacies will stop moving to charge up an ice cube for around 0.5 seconds, and throw it at the nearest enemy. This attack will lower the victim's speed, reduce their defense by 50%, and deal 20 damage. * Ice Pillars: Glacies will quickly throw out an ice pillar doing 10 damage. * Ice Throw: Glacies will charge toward a player to grab them, then throws the player, dealing 30 damage, flinging the player away, and freeze them Phase 2 After Glacies takes enough damage during it's Lost Souls phase, Glacies will charge up an ice block and rise it over his head, and punch the ground, releasing an undodgeable wall of freezing. Any player that is too close to Glacies Anima when it uses this attack will be blasted away, knocking players back and doing 50 damage. During phase 2, most attacks are buffed, and Glacies Anima receives new attacks. * Beam Slide: Doesn't change * Ice Dash: 4 pillars which do 10 damage will follow Glacies during the dash * Ice Saws: Glacies will now summon 3 Ice Saws which deal 10 damage each. * Ice Rocks: Glacies Anima now summons pillars during this attack outwards and more toward the boss which each deal 10 damage. * Ice Shot: Doesn't change * Ice Pillars: Glacies will throw out an ice pillar which will break into 6 more ice pillars, each pillar doing 10 damage. * Ice Throw: Doesn't change Lost Souls When Glacies Anima takes enough damage, it will break himself apart, releasing Lost Souls. After around 6 seconds, the souls will go back into Glacies Anima's body and starts attacking again. This is Glacies Anima's main HP pool; killing the Lost Souls will defeat the boss. Strategies * Necro rush for free title Trivia * Glacies is considered the hardest boss in the game, due to forcing a very fast-paced playstyle with its very fast abilities and projectiles. * Glacies is able to easily one-shot low HP classes